


My Life #2

by MusicalMeloetta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, not really danganronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMeloetta/pseuds/MusicalMeloetta
Summary: Gabby robin is faced with a school killing again...Will she survivie??!!





	1. Act 1- It starts again

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to the first one and trust me this one is better

“Hehehehe…..It’s been awhile since i first disappeared…...I can’t reveal myself to the kiddies yet…..UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUP~”.....  
Act 1-It starts again  
“Hey wake up!” I heard someone say as they shook me awake...Where was I?.....I thought.I opened my eyes slowly to be met with a pair of light lavender eyes. She seemed calm and nice…..”Hey your finally awake!” She said. I slowly got off the ground and stared at her. “What? Cat got your tongue?” She asked laughing at her joke. “who are you?” I asked in a quiet tone.”Why i’m Lavender Fern!” She said with more of a cheery voice which spooked me..”I’m….Gabby….Gabby Robin.” I replied looking at the girl who seemed a bit strange in my eyes.”What’s your Ultimate?!!??!” She asked. “eh? Oh I’m the ultimate cook….” I said.”Cool! hope you can make some of the best food i’ve ever had! anyways I’m the ultimate designer..” She said. Ah! I thought...this time I could get a new apron for cooking.”hey Lavender…..If you don’t mind me asking...could you make me a new apron?” I asked. “Sure!” She replied. I watch her dash off.Hm….”Shes one of the strangest people i’ve ever met.”i thought. I walked around looking at everything and then suddenly i bumped into someone. I stared at him...He had gorgeous short black hair with red tips..He wore blue t-shirt with jeans and sandals. “S-sorry….” I replied blushing. “Hey it’s okay….I’m Lunar sky….The ultimate Fighter. He replied.”I’m Gabby robin….Ultimate Cook….” I said shyly  
“Ah…...I see your nicer than the others here…..” He said and I swore i heard him say cuter under his breath.”Why? say that….Lavender girl is nice…” I questioned him. “Ah I haven’t met her yet….Most of the guys are rude…...and i will say one of their ultimates is the funniest thing i’ve heard. “ “He said.”what is it?” I asked. He replied with the surely the funniest thing i’ve heard.”The Ultimate father.” We both started to crack up in laughter. Until We saw The Ultimate Father….He had a baby carrier on his chest with a stuffed animal in it. “ahem? you talking about me?” He asked. “No dude….We’re not….”Lunar Replied. “better not be…” Ryan said as he walked off.As soon as he disappeared we laughed some more. “Well….I better get going…..See you around cutie .” He said as he left. I blushed but then noticed he had a beanie on his head. I wondered why but didn’t question it. I finally found the Kitchen where I could cook food for everyone.I walked in and saw no one so i began to cook with what they had. Man they had a lot and it was all awesome.I loved cooking for everyone… “Mmm….What smells so delicious in here?” I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Lunar….”Hey Lunar…….”I said…”whatcha cookin?” he asked.”Just some fancy food of mine.” I replied. “Well It smells very delicious…” Lunar replied. I smiled. I platted all the food which was enough for 20 people to eat. “thats amazing work you’ve done.” He said. I blushed in response.”hey Lunar if you don’t mind me asking….What’s with the beanie?”I asked. He looked at me….”if you promise not to tell and not to laugh i’ll show you..” He said. I promised him and he showed me….. What looked like fox ears…. “I was born with these….” He said looking down in shame. “Well it makes you unique Lunar.” I said. He looked at me and hugged me. “you’re the first person to accept me for these ears…” He said. I just smiled. He soon left to get the others for dinner.We all sat and ate dinner getting to know each other...I especially liked that shania Darkness girl… she seemed cool...just like lunar did.While we ate though...A Yellow stuffed dog appeared. “hello!” He said. We stared at the yellow looking dog.”I’m your teacher and i see you’ve found the kitchen!” He said. “Eh?How are you our teacher’ Lunar asked.”I don’t care about if you’re the teacher… all i want is for someone to buy some drugs.” Daniel Gunner said.”Wait you’re a drug lord? I’m a killer!” Lucas asked.”Wanna work together? I’ll pay a $50,000 a month.” Daniel said. “No drug dealing and killing allowed!” The dog screamed. “well who are you anyways?” I asked.”I’m Leo!” he replied “well leo were trying to eat dinner.” Shania replied.’”Oh sorry….Wait do you have anymore...I’d like to try some of your scrumptious meals.”Leo said. I hand him some food and he smiled and tasted it.His eyes widened and he said.”Why this is the best meal i’ve ever tasted!” He replied. I smiled and thanked him. We finished eating and everyone said it was fantastic.I went on my ways til i was stopped by a figure who stood in front of me.He was a blue and white bear. He stared and me then hit me on top of my head with a frying pan knocking me out...but as i fell unconscious I heard lunar scream out my name but his voice became faint as he was knocked out too.As I awoke...I was on the beach again…..with lunar right beside me...but without his beanie...I stood up….and I looked at lunar who groaned and stood up as well…”Are you alright lunar?” I asked.”Yea….I’m fine Gabby….but we need to find the others….” he said. “And your beanie.” I added. His eyes widened.his beanie was nowhere to be seen.”it’s okay….try and let them see it.” I said.He nodded….and we walked around looking for the others and looked for the beanie lunar wore.We never found the beanie but we found the others.they gave a wide eyed look as they saw Lunars ears.Please accept him I thought to myself.Which they did.I hugged lunar and told him it’s fine he didn’t need to hide anymore and he just smiled and nodded.We all were met by a blue and white bear.”UPUPUPUPUPUP!” the bear laughed.I remembered that laugh all too well…..my back stiffened….and I stared at him.I remember his name….it was reimondo…..I didn’t say anything though...all i knew was who that bear was...why I was here….I have no clue….”Hello Student’s I’m your Principle Reimondo!” Reimondo said with a smirk plastered on his face.”But we already have a teacher here…..why do we need a principle as well?” I heard Lavender ask.”To keep your teacher here in line.” Reimondo said.And as i watched him uppercut leo.He told us what we’re really here for.Killing….Killing each other….I couldn’t believe what i heard…..Killing others to be freed from this island.I looked a lunar and about cried into his arms….he could see this by looking into my eyes and pulled me close to him.everyone saw this….They wondered why he pulled me close to him….and why i was crying….I remembered my mother...murdered in front of my eyes…..Hearing the word killing or murder….would make me cry….After everyone was gone and it was only me and lunar left…”why were you crying?” He asked me.”I-I saw my mother murdered right in front of my eyes…..so if i hear the word killing or murder..”I choked on my words and started to cry again...He pulled me close to his chest and let me cry.”I’m so sorry Gabby….just know I’m always here for you.”he replied.Once I stopped crying he kissed the top of my head and I let go of him and we parted to our rooms.I laid on my bed pondering at my thoughts...pondering about my mother...I remembered she was sweet and kind..Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her black hair flowed in the wind it was silky and soft...it was beautiful..she was beautiful herself….I hear a knock on the door taking me out my thoughts...I opened the door…..There stood lunar...the handsome guy he was…..he smiled at me seeing i was finally happy….”We’re planning a party later and was hoping you’d make the food…” He asked. “sure..” I said. “I was also wondering if I could help you cook the food…” he said blushing.I blushed as well and nodded...We went to the kitchen and I taught lunar how to cook that night.After all the cooking was done we served it to the others.I left though...I didn’t really enjoy parties so i left to go to my room...what I didn’t know was someone was following me.I walked into my room and then i heard a knock on the door...I opened it to find lunar standing there. “Why aren’t you at the party?” Lunar asked. “Meh….I don’t really like parties….” I said..”Well….I was making sure you were okay…..and was also wondering if you’d like me to get you some food…?” I smiled at him and just nodded.”Alright I’ll bring your food back...and if you don’t mind….I’d love to eat here with you. “Lunar said…”S-sure.” I said.When he left i shut the door and laid down...Truth be told I wasn’t feeling so good...at the moment….but I didn’t want anyone to worry about me...I hear a knock on my door again...there was lunar with some food…”Thanks….” i said as he gave me a plate.we sat down on my bed.We talked and ate our food for awhile….Till we heard a bell followed by someone saying something “A Body has been found….The trial will start soon after the investigation.” I froze….But Lunar noticed I started sweating….He felt my head and told me to go to bed…..And that he’d tell the others that I was sick…..I simply refused and got up and told him that I was gonna try and solve the case…”fine then at least…...Let me carry you...there…” He asked...I simply blushed and agreed…..So he picked me up and carried me to the crime scene. There was Liam Dickson…..killed….blood smeared all over his face...his eyes were on the gouged out with an Ice cream scooper right beside him and hand marks on his neck from what looked like he had been strangled with.....I about puked...not because of the blood and gouged out eyeballs….but being sick….”Guys….Is it fine if i take gabby back to her room…? She’s feeling Ill…..” I hear lunar say. they nodded at him.He took me back to my room and set me down in the covers.He found a washcloth and put it on top of my head to sooth my fever….”you stay here and rest alright?” i hear him say...I just nodded drifting off into slumber.I feel someone shaking me awake and i opened my eyes to be met by lunar..”come on Gabby it’s time for the trial….” I hear him say as he picked me up and wrapped me in a blanket to keep me from shivering….and he brought me to where the other are.”Aw! they’re so cute together!” I hear Lavender say.I noticed lunar blush...and I was too sick to even try and blush…”Lavender….nows not the time….first of all gabby’s ill….and second of all...Liam was killed…..” I hear lunar say….we all arrived at the trial room...I was still in lunars arms as we went to the trial room.Reimondo noticed me in his arms…”What’s wrong with gabby?” I hear him ask..”She’s ill…….she has a fever….and she’s shivering…” He said…”Leo….get the girl a chair….” I hear Reimondo say.Leo came over to me with the chair….and lunar placed me gently in the chair….Reimondo soon told him to bring me over next to him...He checked my temperature….it was 103°…”What a high temperature….But you must be sick,,,,since your temperature is so high….” I hear reimondo say …”So She wasn’t faking after all?” Mr.DingelBottom Said.”Why would she?” Lunar ask defending me.”I mean she could’ve been faking it to kill liam.” Dingelbottom replied..Lunar was angered. “Plus how do we know you’re not just trying to cover for Gabby?” He asked.Lunar was even more furious… “Reimondo can you give me a trash can please?” I asked.He gave me one and I started to upchuck my dinner in the trashcan.”Well...now that’s nasty...but she is sick…” Dingelbottom Replied.”I told you she was!” Lunar yelled out. “Well can we please start this trial already?” I hear lavender ask. “Fine...Fine….But Gabby may sit out..and she is not the killer….she’s too sick to be….” I hear reimondo say.”Alright so gabby’s ruled out….and lunar’s been with her the whole time...so he’s ruled out as well.” Shania said.”what?!?!” Mr.Dingelbottom yelled.”What? I really did except for getting up to get her some food and you guys saw me leave and there’s no way i could’ve killed liam because gabby’s cabin is far from where we eat.” Lunar replied.They were nagging back and forth...I kept thinking of what i had seen at the crime scene.blood….and ice cream scooper and hand marks…..but they were not like anyone’s hands though….they were small……wait..there’s only really 3 people with small hands.Me,Ryan and Sierra….We all have small hands….”w--wait….” I choked out.there heads all turn towards me.”well only me...sierra and ryan have small hands….So either sierra or ryan could have committed the murder...since like reimondo said..I’m too sick to….” I was cut off by vomiting into the trashcan again. they all looked at sierra and ryan. “Huh?” Sierra Mau said with confusion. “Why would the size of our hands matter.” Ryan asked.”The size...it matters because of the hand marks left on the neck.”Momo Hanibashi said. “oh well...why would any of us do that..?” Sierra asked.”To get out of here…” Momo said quietly. “Well...does anyone have witnesses for why one of them would kill him?” Lavender asked.”Well as i was going back to gabby….I heard ryan and liam fighting...about which pokemon was better.” Lunar said. we all chuckled. “Liam said shuckle was better than bulbasaur.” Lunar said. I shook my head..Pokemon….it gets people killing….”Time’s up!Vote for who you think is guilty!” Reimondo said. A slot machine was pulled and it landed on….Ryan Bagels….The Ultimate Father…..Killed the Ultimate Loudmouth.The way he was killed...was he crushed by a baby rattle….Bloody was all it was….the whole scene….I felt the room darkened and I fell unconscious….but i felt...like i fell into someone's arms...and i fell asleep.


	2. Act 2 Power Dies Off

I woke up….and i looked around...this wasn’t my room...and i saw a pair of arms wrapped around me.I looked at the face….it was lunar….His arms wrapped tightly around me and my head was pulled close to his chest.I blushed….my face was red.he woke up and noticed I was awake...and his face turned red..”H-hey…”i said.I didn’t exactly feel well...but i felt better than yesterday….I got out of the bed...and rushed to my room.I ran and plopped down on my bed.All I need is some more rest.I got under the covers and closed my eyes and snuggled up in the covers and fell asleep.”Come on...she’s ill guys...we at least can wake her up for what we did for her….to wish her well...and for her to get better..Plus...she helped us solve the trial yesterday...even with her condition…” A voice said. my eyes slowly opened to see lavender and lunar standing near my bed and the others behind them….but i saw a lot of get well things and some things that were saying thank you…”H-huh…?” I said...as i looked at everyone….”well...Gabby since your sick and even being sick you helped us out….we want to thank you for that….” Lunar said.They all said thank you and hoped i’d feel better and left...I don’t need anything..but i saw a box from lavender on the floor...I picked it up and opened it to find my new apron...the one i asked her to make…”thanks Lavender..” was all i could say with a weak voice.I just read through all the thank you and get well cards…before deciding to get up...and go outside for a walk...at least to get some exercise...even if i’m sick...I had gotten dressed in a t-shirt and some sweatpants and walked outside..I felt a nice light breeze hit my face...It felt nice to feel the breeze of a warm day. I walked around….and I saw there cabins…..Ryan’s and Liam’s...I noticed a note on the mailbox on each one...I went to ryan’s mailbox first.I read the letter.”Well...I wasn’t able to raise my kids...well but I loved playing and talking to them….Even if I think bulbasaur is the best pokemon in the entire world…...I love my kids and bulbasaur.” I read it...I laughed a bit...then i went to Liam's….all his said….” I DIDN’T GET A SINGLE WORD TO SAY BEFORE BEING KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I read …all caps too? Heh...they seemed to have been cool people....But innocently killed in a way no one should’ve been killed...I thought to myself….I walked around a bit more...Until I was stopped by someone….and of course it was Lunar….”Hey lunar…” I said.”G-gabby!?! What are you doing here out of bed...you're sick remember?!” Lunar said paranoid. “I just went for a walk lunar….” I said…”well you need to rest...alright?” Lunar said..”I just want to walk a bit more lunar...and your not my father and I can take care of myself!” I yelled...Lunar stood there shocked and I just stormed off….after a bit...I went back to my room….as i went in i felt someone touch my shoulder….I about punched them until I saw it was Lavender... “Hey gabby…” She said. “hey Lav….” I replied looking at her.”You and lunar had a fight?...i heard you yelled...You're not my father..and that I can take care of myself… He had no right to baby you...I agree...but you just worried all of us...lunars been staring at the ground….after from what you said....” She said. I didn’t reply...I j-just couldn’t…….there wasn’t anything to say...at least that’s what i thought….No words to come out of my mouth….I just looked down in shame…”Gabby...don’t be down...he deserved it….we just worry about you though….you scared us...like you did to lunar.” Lavender said.”....I’m going inside to rest” I said. she said okay and left.I crashed down on my bed...cuddling up in my covers..I hear someone come in my room...I hoped it wasn’t lunar….and it wasn’t...it was Reimondo….”Hello gabby!” He laughed a little..”What is it reimondo..?” I asked.”I saw you taking a walk..and i’m glad for you to bring despair to someone..” He said. “Huh?” I asked. “you brought despair to lunar….so i have a reward for you later.”he said.I laid there shocked….no word came out of my mouth….just dry words would come out of my mouth if i spoke….I felt...I felt like I did wrong….I didn’t resemble what I used to be….A nice girl...someone who didn’t scream at someone….I hung my head….and cried a little bit...I did something wrong….but i quickly wiped the tears away...remember what Lav said..He did deserve it after all….I looked over what they left and saw a card from lunar...I was petrified to read what it said after all I...Well...said….I opened the letter with caution...I about wailed when I read what was on the card….”Will you be my girlfriend Gabby Robin?” It said on the card with lavish printing. I put it down….And slid it on my nightstand...I curled up in my covers and delicately placed my head down on the pillow.My eyes fluttered close as I fell alseep...A few hours later i was awoken by Reimondo...He had the surprise for me...he gave me some colored keys and a basket full of supplies…”These keys….they go to everyone elses room...so if you plan a murder...and want to kill them in their room...You can use those keys...and the basket is for an errand I want to send you on..” He said.I shuddered..What did he want me to do…”now...you will deliver them each this cupcake...and well...it won’t kill them...but it will prepare them for what i’m going to do to them…..you get a pass for the despair you brought lunar...I’ll show you what happens….may even have you fake your death…” He said…”I will deliver the cupcakes alright…” I said. Reimondo nodded and left...so did i...I left the cupcakes at everyone’s house.I didn’t have to eat one...All i had to do was help reimondo take them to the place...it was basically like a big castle…..I wondered why...but i didn’t question it...He showed me a secret room i’d stay in….It was big...but it was a nice room...he said anyone who caused despair would’ve gotten to go to this room...and the fact of what i did at another school..which reimondo was at….I didn’t question it...and we did remember…..what I did….I came out of the room...and walked over to the group...they were finally awake..”O-oh you guys are finally awake…” I say in a soft voice..”Huh? “ they all looked at me...I was awake and still sick a bit...but that didn’t mean….I wasn’t well...I felt terrible but i told them i had explored it a bit already… to know enough of where the kitchen was...which was a bit of a lie...I had just found them and had stumbled into the kitchen by accident as i tried to find them. I looked at lunar...and said…”I’ll be your girlfriend lunar….If and I mean if...you don’t baby me…”I said.He gave me a surprised look...but then smiled and nodded… Reimondo told me to go and show them to their rooms...So i did..I told them my room was a secret that no one could get into it...besides me...of course no one believed me except for lunar and lav...My only real friends here...They went to their rooms so i went to my room.It was nice..And I actually got something from the old school in there…..It was a picture of everyone...I looked at hyrule...the guy I killed...I even remember how I did it...stuck the evidence in my shoulder...ran in circles to get the blood of of my shoes...and blammed it on suicide and got away with it.....I didn’t mean to do it...I was forced to….by someone else….Not naming them...they were killed...along with the rest...after everything….i did...I’m back again….after everything i did….and surviving….I-I’m back…..I left my room to get my mind off of what happened...I was probably still sick,,,,but I still got up and left...I walked around obserbing my surroundings to see what could be used in self defense if so needed....as well as matirials for cooking.I sighed as I looked at the firdge….It was not empty...yet not full either….just a miniumum amount needed to survive in this place...guess he assumed that there’d be another killer on the loose soon...or at least someone planning one….I walked around even more….leaving the kitchen...I found the rooms they were staying at….even had their names on the doors...I checked and did not see my name on any one of those doors...Like I told them...my room was a secret and only i could get into it….I walked away and felt someone touch my arm trying to stop me….Like my instinct told me to do..I uppercut them in the face….only realizing it was lunar who stopped me….”S-sorry lunar…” I said. “I-It’s fine gabby...i guess i should never sneak up on you…” Lunar replied.”Still sorry about that Lunar….I didn't mean to hurt you….It's just a huge kind of snuck up on me and I kind of hurt you.”I still continued on.”Gabby..It’s fine….I know you didn’t mean to….”He said.I just looked at him...I kissed his cheeks and went on my way...I’m really resilient...when it comes to some situations but not all of the time was I really resilient...In fact….when i wasn’t resilient i’d just curl up in a ball and sometimes bawl my eyes out..But today was different..All i’d do was explore….well there was a throne for this castle...I sat down on the queen’s throne due to my legs getting tired.the chair flipped backwards and suddenly i felt like i was going down a shoot. I landed on a pile of soft pillows…”Huh where am i..?” I wondered.i looked around and saw it was a metal safe like room. “Welcome back Gabby” I heard a voice said…”Y-You...Why am i here?” I said.”Oh….well you're an expert on framing a killing as a suicide...so I need you here..” the voice cooed.”B-but...I haven’t done anything bad since that incident…”I said.”Well I still need you to murder someone…” The voice kept saying. “N-no...i’d rather sing than killing someone.” I said…”Oh...Well we can make you sing….” Another voice said..”W-we...Oh no...you don’t mean..” I said petrified. “Yep...We can make you sing or you can kill someone….” The first voice said.”I’d rather sing…” I said.”Great..” the two smiled an evil grin on their faces. they gave me a microphone and forced me to sing with a knife near my neck. I sang though….I was scared...But i sang like i wasn’t in any danger…..I was finally freed...But they   
handed me photos before i left...of him….him and everyone….I ran and left...not knowing some dropped out of my hand..i ran to my room rested my head in the pillow and cried...I cried a lot...just knowing what i did to them...Even...even Dusty….he trusted me...and i got him killed..because of my selfish killing... My selfish need to get out of that place...that terrible place...I cried more into the pillow...knowing what i did….i hate myself...Lunar..he doesn’t deserve a girl like me...a girl who’s killed someone...for her own selfish needs...I wished i’d never done that...but then again i’m alive because of that dumb move….the move that saved me from being killed..but to...the secret foundation...I was just a killer...but to the resistance...I was basically a hero...they watched what i did but still took me in...and saved me...but that’s life...Life isn’t right...being taken from your family and forced to kill...for someone’s entertainment...To see others suffer this fate...this terrible fate…I never wanted to force them to...be put in this situation....or even be forced into this...but life isn’t a fairy tale as so I’ve been taught because of my...current situation...regarding the killing...Life is never a fairy tale….there’s no prince charming to come rescue me from my dangers...I’ve killed someone already...i guess i’m a master at it or a professional...at least...but i can’t do this...Not anymore...Not after what i did….I finally got up and went to find a weapon...Suicide is what i was going to commit….so the others didn’t have to face me….i went to the kitchen and found a knife...I was really going to do it….until...what felt like a hand on each of my shoulders were placed there…I looked around to see lavender and lunar..They were crying and hugged me...making me drop the knife...and hug them back….they had found the photos i had dropped...and were making sure I was okay….but I wasn’t...i’d never be okay... even if i tried to be…..So Why though…..why would they try to stop me?No one should care about me...I’m just a killer….I don’t have a heart…”You have a heart…” I heard a voice say.”Huh….?” I turned around and saw Lunar still there….and I realized I said it aloud.”you’re not a heartless monster...well not in my eyes.” He said.I was in tears and he pulled me closer and let me cry into his chest.we soon heard that dreadful announcement made…”Someone Has been killed.”....I was scared Lavender had left and her being one of my only friends it was hard….Just thinking of who was murdered….I checked my Reimondo Files…..I gasped….It wasn’t lavender….It was Shania….Shania Darkness was killed….I rushed to where it was…..And of course it was in her room….I completely left lunar behind…..just to see what happened to her…..She was hung from a bed….it was a bunk bed….but no one but Momo and Sierra slept in the same room as her. I was thinking about it...because seirra was nowhere to be seen..We soon heard another “A body has been found” chime...I paused….Sierra was gone...was she killed by the same person….I checked the Reimondo file..and saw...it was Sierra,But she was stabbed…..and tied up on the queen’s throne...It was the same person though...I looked to the door and saw lavender walk in.”G-guys….” She said.She seem to be spooked by something…”Yes?” I asked.”Sierra had a note tied to her….and Gabby...Lunar...you guys need to see it…” So we left the room with lavender and we went to see what it said...I gasped….as i read the note…”what does it say?” Lunar asked.”Lunar…...You stole her from me…..someone dear to me...then you went and took her….you took her away...now i take all of the girls away….” I read it to him..his eyes widened at me...I had to stay calm...this was just like training back with the resistance…….they told me about this...they told me they’d try to recapture me….to be apart of another school killing expecting me to kill someone….when they all knew i wouldn’t…...that day changed me for the better...But knowing them…...they won’t stop until I perish in unspeakable despair,depression and basically give up on what is left of life…...I had to look back at my life..and think about something that could get me out of this….”What of my training warned me of this?”I thought to myself..i thought back to my days of harsh training.I remembered something...someone may frame the killing...Hmmm...but who though?...Was one of the dead still alive and they just try to fool us?I knew that all too well….with well Pheonix of the other school,The one we had to watch with everyone that girl composed.What was her name again? Oh who cares it doesn’t matter now….she disappeared a very long time ago,but if it was her and she was back...then how did it happen?   
“Gabby?...look at their death times in the reimondo files...they don’t add up.” Lunar said to me,so I did….The time of deaths were 2 hours apart...it seemed like sierra was killed second and shania was killed first....”hmm..how strange…” I said...we saw Daniel Gunner walk in.”Have you two been in my stash of drugs?” He asked. We shook our heads no and he seemed puzzled,”Huh? Really...cause my stash of drugs…it seems like someone took some from where i stash them...I reckon one of you two stole them...but it doesn’t seem like you did and no one else claimed to know anything about drugs.” He said. “Well we’ve been investigating the scene….and things just don’t add up..” i said to Daniel.”How so?” he asked,”none of this evidence makes any sense….nothing adds up to each other...who could kill them if there are no fingerprints...and she couldn’t stab her self….because both of her hands are tied together...and shania was killed before sierra….” I replied..”well did you check on shania...i think she was strangled rather than hung…” Daniel replied,My eyes widened and i ran saying thanks to him and rushed to checked shania’s body...no one was in that room at the time...so easy investigation time...I checked and saw rope marks just like ones she was hung with but the rope marks were rope burn marks..I was shocked….it all started to become clear...but what didn’t become clear...was who was the killer?I felt someone creep up behind me i turned grabbed their hand and slammed them to the ground.I’m glad i did...it was someone with a mask and a knife trying to kill me..I chuckled at their attempt and sent a glare at them.”trying to kill me I see…” I chuckled more and my eyes that once were blue turned red.”Are you an idiot…?Trying to kill a third person...someone who knows everything about how to survive this and has been in one of these situations before…cause you will fail if you try that again!”I said.they groaned and were ready for a fight...so they dropped the knife and we fought...I ended up winning...I grinned..’told you I would win...I’ve had more preparation for this…” I said and turned around and saw lunar,daniel,lavender and momo looking at me like i was insane...I just smirked deviously...and i pushed them out of the way and walked out ...Lunar who was just shocked followed me while the others went to see who i had just beaten up.I didn’t care at the moment, i just walked back to my room..and lunar somehow got into my sealed off room.I went and layed on my bed...the rest was a blur though...all i remembered after lunar walked up to me was that i passed out.I woke up and looked beside me and saw lunar sitting in a chair right beside me.”L-lunar…?” I weakly said his name.his ears perked up and he smiled to see I was back to normal.I smiled back at him...he got me up and we had left….apparently the trial had started without knowing….we just ran to the room and reimondo stopped us…”Why are you two late…wait gabby….did you….ah….come in...you found the killer….by the way…” he laughed and let us in.we walked in and all eyes were on us…”Huh?” i was scared...so was lunar..until lavender ran up and hugged us. “We thought you two were dead….all we knew was gabby walked off and you followed her and you guys didn’t come back…we were worried.”Lavender said with tears in her eyes…”were fine...also who was the killer?” I asked. “Liam….he lived..and well….he killed the girls...and you missed the whole trial…and apparently the weapons were laced with drugs.”lavender said.me and lunar only said sorry and were held back by reimondo for being late.He asked why were were late and what happened to me….so we answered...i could answer all but the last question...with what happened….Soon he let us go with the others back to our regular rooms..I fell on my bed and it felt nice to be back.


End file.
